It is well known to provide a vehicle with means to releasably secure one or more doors of the vehicle in a closed position and means in the form of interior and exterior door handles to allow the doors to be released from said closed position to permit entry or egress from the vehicle.
It is further known to provide a blocking means to secure at least the rear doors of the vehicle in a semi-locked state so that actuation of the interior door handle will not release the door from its closed position. Such blocking means are often referred to as "child locks", as they are frequently used to prevent children from opening the rear doors while the vehicle is in motion.